wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Precisa-se de Ajudante (transcrição)
*''a música tema de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada, os breves títulos de abertura mostram os nomes do criador Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon e outros. O episódio começa com uma transição de bolha e vemos um recife de coral no fundo do mar. A câmera faz zoom para iniciar a rolagem de paralaxe, que revela a cidade da Fenda do Biquíni. Ele continua o zoom para mostrar uma rocha marrom, uma cabeça Moai e um abacaxi, cada um contendo habitantes'' *'Narrador:' Ah, o mar... tão fascinante... tão maravilhoso... estamos vendo a Fenda do Biquíni, repleta de vida da esquerda para a direita as casas de Patrick, Lula Molusco e Bob Esponja. Aproxima a casa de Bob Esponja É onde moram uma de minhas criaturas prediletas, o Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada, é claro que ele mora num abacaxi. corta para o quarto da casa. Um caracol do mar é visto dormindo perto de uma pilha de jornais no chão, uma vieira é vista em uma gaiola de pássaros e uma esponja do mar jovem e otimista é vista dormindo em sua cama, roncando enquanto o despertador do nevoeiro bate. O alarme de Bob Esponja soa. Ele acorda, mas não é afetado pelo som irritante, e com um sorriso no rosto, o desliga. Ele sobe da cama para uma escada, indo para o trampolim. *'Bob Esponja:' Hoje é o grande dia, Gary! *'Gary:' Miau. *'Bob Esponja:no trampolim'' Olhe para mim, estou e deixa sua cueca para trás pelado! dentro da calça, caminha até a sala de ginástica. A cabeça dele sai da parte superior da calça. Eu tenho que ficar em ótima forma física hoje, Gary! *'''Gary: Miau. *'Bob Esponja:' entra em sua pequena sala de ginástica com uma placa que diz "I Love Pain" (Eu Amo A Dor). Respirando fundo, ele se prepara para levantar uma barra que é equilibrada por dois bichos de pelúcia leves. Ele estica o peito, mas quase desmaia porque mal consegue levantá-lo. Ele solta e faz um barulho de "guincho" Estou pronto! para fora Estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto! rocha de uma estrela do mar não inteligente se inclina para cima com ele preso na parte de baixo *'Patrick:' Vai, Bob Esponja! cai Uh, ai! sonoro de batida *'Bob Esponja:' a rua até o Siri Cascudo Lá está, o melhor estabelecimento estabelecido para o fim de estabelecer comida, o Siri Cascudo: lar do hambúrguer de siri com a placa "Precisa-se de Ajudante" na janela! Há anos que sonho com este momento. Eu vou entrar lá, caminhar direto até o gerente, olhar bem fundo nos olhos dele e dizer com tudo... eu não consigo fazer isso! começa a correr para casa, mas Patrick o impede. Uh, Patrick! *'Patrick:' Onde você pensa que vai? *'Bob Esponja:' Eu só ia... *'Patrick:' Não, você não vai não, você vai para o Siri Cascudo arrumar um em-pre-go. *'Bob Esponja:' Não posso! Você não está vendo? Eu não sou bom pra isso. *'Patrick:' Quem costumava dizer "O que você vai comer"? *'Bob Esponja:' Eu mesmo. *'Patrick:' Quem fez uma espátula com palitos de dentes na marcenaria? *'Bob Esponja:' Eu mesmo. *'Patrick:' uma careta e se contorce duas vezes enquanto tenta criar uma boa terceira linha Quem é o cubo amarelo com buracos?! *'Bob Esponja:' Eu mesmo! *'Patrick:' Quem está pronto?! *'Bob Esponja:' Estou pronto! *'Patrick:' Quem está pronto?! *'Bob Esponja:' Estou pronto! *'Patrick:' Quem está pronto? *'Bob Esponja:' Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! até o Siri Cascudo. Um polvo é visto limpando uma pichação na janela do restaurante *'Lula Molusco:' a pichação de si mesmo com a palavra "loser" (fracassado), vê Bob Esponja e suspira Ah não, o Bob Esponja. O que será que ele está querendo, ein? *'Bob Esponja:' segundo plano, a princípio enquanto Lula Molusco estava falando Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Estou pronto! Bob Esponja, vai! Bob Esponja, vai! Bob Esponja, vai! Bob Esponja, vai! Molusco vê para a placa de Precisa-se de Ajudante, grita e corre para dentro *'Lula Molusco:' Bob Esponja diz: "Estou pronto", mais uma vez em segundo plano Sr. Sirigueijo! para a janela de pedidos, onde um caranguejo ganancioso é visto alegremente cheirando um punhado de dinheiro. Lula Molusco corre até ele. Antes de que seja tarde tenho que te contar alguma coisa! pelo Bob Esponja *'Bob Esponja:' Permissão para subir a bordo, capitão. grave Treinei a vida inteira para o dia de trabalhar no Siri Cascudo normal E agora estou pronto Esponja tropeça em um prego preso na tábua do assoalho. Sr. Siriguejo e Lula Molusco se entreolham. Sua queda faz com que ele salte contra o teto. Bob Esponja grita e solta incompreensivelmente enquanto seus saltos e ricochetes ao redor do edifício aceleram. Ele então rola aos pés de Lula Molusco e do Sr. Siriguejo. Bom, e, quando eu começo? *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Bem, rapaz, nem ao menos você tem patas marinhas. *'Bob Esponja:' Sr. Sirigueijo, por favor, eu vou provar que eu sou bom de fritura. Pergunte ao Lula Molusco, ele vai confirmar. Sirigueijo e Lula Molusco rapidamente se afastam de Bob Esponja *'Lula Molusco:' fundo Não. pisca. Ambos voltam para Bob Esponja *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Bem, rapaz, você vai fazer o teste, e se passar, vai trabalhar no Siri Cascudo. Saia e me traga... Esponja pega uma caderneta uma... espátula hidrodinâmica Esponja anota rapidamente o que ele diz com é... acessórios de popa e de proa mais] e um motor turbinado e não volte sem trazer com tudo. Siriguejo coloca um chapéu de tripulação do Siri Cascudo no Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja vê como ele se olha no espelho, há brilhos no chapéu e ele faz um sorriso enorme e satisfeito *'Bob Esponja:' o Sirigueijo Certo, capitão! lê Uma espátula hidrodinâmica com acessórios de popa e de proa com motor turbinado saindo, senhor! *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Prossiga. Esponja sai Não vamos ver mais o sem jeito. *'Lula Molusco:' Você é terrível, um hidro o que? Molusco e o Sr. Sirigueijo riem. Enquanto Lula Molusco ri, seu nariz se move distintamente enquanto ele inspira e exala. O riso de Sr. Sirigueijo soa como um pirata. Enquanto eles riem, Bob Esponja é mostrado saindo do Siri Cascudo. Quando Bob Esponja desaparece, cinco ônibus dirigem em direção ao Siri Cascudo na direção oposta. *'Motorista do ônibus:' Ei! Ei! Por favor! Os passageiros devem ficar sentados sem pôr as barbatanas para fora da janela! ônibus cercam o Siri Cascudo e as portas se abrem; O Sr. Siriguejo para de rir. *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' suspira Parecia um barulho de portinhola. repetidamente Senti um... Um cheiro... Um cheiro... Um tipo de cheiro forte... O cheiro forte que cheira cheiroso olhos ampliam Enchovas... *'Lula Molusco:' O que? *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Enchovas! anchovas saem dos ônibus e correm para dentro do Siri Cascudo, aglomerando-se e repetindo a palavra "comer" repetidas vezes *'Lula Molusco:' Calma, calma, quietas! continuam falando Isso é jeito de se comportar, hmmm? *'Anchova:' Comer. *'Lula Molusco:' Vocês querem se comportar direito, e formar uma fila única na frente da caixa registradora? anchovas olham por um momento e depois pegam o barco, enquanto seus gritos de "comer!" tornar-se mais intenso. Corta para o Mercado da Barganha quando Bob Esponja entra. *'Bob Esponja:' para si mesmo O Mercado da Barganha tem tudo pra você. de volta para o Siri Cascudo. Lula Molusco e o Sr. Siriguejo ainda estão no barco e estão sendo jogados como um navio em uma tempestade. *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Mãos ao chão! E tire as âncoras das suas calças! *'Lula Molusco:' Uma fila é tudo que eu peço! *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Éah! Caranguejos e Lula Molusco são lançados no ar. Feche logo as portinholas, Sr. Lula Molusco! são jogados de volta para cima; o barco está em lascas Está entrando água aqui, Sr. Lula Molusco! são jogados de volta para cima novamente, com Sirigueijo segurando o Lula Molusco. Eu quero minha mãe, Sr. Lula Molusco! para o Mercado da Barganha *'Bob Esponja:' cantando ♪ Tirititiu-tiridodu, espátula, espátula e acessórios de popa e proa. ♪ de novo para o Siri Cascudo *'Lula Molusco:' Socorro! *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Homem a mar, sobe! Sr. Lula Molusco, sobe! escalam o mastro, enquanto as anchovas tentam derrubá-los. As anchovas formam então uma grande onda. Isso é o fim! adeus Sr. Lula Molusco! *'Lula Molusco:' Oh, Seu Sirigueijo! choram, então Bob Esponja entra com luzes vermelhas piscando e voando com a espátula, cantando uma música heróica *'Bob Esponja:' Permissão para subir abordo, capitão! Ta ta ta ra ta ta! Ta ta ta ra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta! Algúem pediu uma espátula? *'Lula Molusco e Sr. Sirigueijo:' enquanto chocado com o Bob Esponja segurando a espátula hidrodinâmica *'Bob Esponja:' É isso aí! Uma espátula hidrodinâmica com espátulas aparecem nas laterais da anterior acessórios de popa e proa! Mas não vamos esquecer do motor turbinado! duas espátulas se estendem e ficam dando tapas no Lula Molusco e no Sr. Sirigueijo Vocês acreditam que só tinha uma no estoque? Para a cozinha! as anchovas Quem está com fome?! Tim "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" toca enquanto Bob Esponja serve Hambúrguer de Siri após Hambúrguer de Siri. Inúmeros Hambúrgueres de Siri são lançados através da janela de abertura para as anchovas famintas. Eventualmente, todas as anchovas são servidas e partem nos ônibus. Corta para mais tarde. *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Foi o melhor serviço de lanche rápido que eu já vi, Sr. Bob Esponja. Bem vindo a bordo Sirigueijo dá um crachá ao Bob Esponja *'Lula Molusco:' Mas, ein, Seu Sirigueijo... *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Três hurras para o Bob Esponja! Hip-hip! *'Lula Molusco:' Hurra. É, Seu Sirigueijo... *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Hip-hip! *'Lula Molusco:' Hurra. *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Hip-hip! *'Lula Molusco:' Hurra. É, Seu Sirigueijo... *'Sr. Sirigueijo:' Agora eu vou para a minha cabine contar os lucros. leva um carrinho de mão empilhado com uma enorme pilha de dinheiro para o escritório. Patrick entra *'Patrick:' Bom dia, marinheiros! *'Lula Molusco:' O que você gostaria de comer, Patrick? *'Patrick:' Um Hambúrguer de Siri, por favor. instrumental de "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" começa a tocar. Bob Esponja voa de volta para a cozinha, usando sua espátula, e uma quantidade de Hambúrgueres de Siri é imediatamente disparada através do servidor, que colide com Patrick e o envia voando para fora do Siri Cascudo. Cortes no exterior do Siri Cascudo; barulhos quebrando. *'Patrick:' grita *'Lula Molusco:' Seu Sirigueijo! Seu Sirigueijo! cantando Seu Sirigueijo, venha ver o seu novo empregado. en:Help Wanted/transcript ru:Требуется помощник/Стенограмма Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios